Poulet et discussions autour du feu
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: La compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne est arrivée à la vallée d'Imladris. Pendant que certains essayent de déchiffrer la carte de Thrain, le reste de la compagnie se repose autour d'un feu (de meubles elfiques). Mais aucun des Nains n'avait prévu que des Elfes s'inviteraient autour de leur feu de camp./ Plutôt film que livre.


Bonjour, bonjour! :) Me revoilà avec un petit OS écrit, comme il m'arrive souvent, le soir, quand je m'ennuie après une journée de révisions.

Bon tout appartient à JRR Tolkien bien que là, je me base bien plus sur le film de Peter Jackson.

En warning, je dirais qu'il y a sûrement de l'OCC, d'une part car c'est la première fois que je fais tous nos Nains, d'autre part car j'ai une façon assez à moi de voir Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan et Elrohir. Et en plus, c'est un léger délire. Oui, léger. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop délirer. Essayé, hein! ;)

* * *

_Poulet et discussions autour du feu_

Le jour était tombé sur la vallée d'Imladris et les Nains se reposaient auprès d'un feu de fortune allumé sur les restes épars de quelques meubles elfiques qui n'avaient pas résistés à leur force. Thorïn et Balïn étaient absents, tout comme leur cambrioleur, partis parler avec le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf de la carte de Thrain. Les Nains espéraient juste qu'ils en finissent vite et qu'ils partent dès le lendemain.

-J'veux d'la viande…

Le grognement de Dwalïn se finit dans un soupir et Bofur eut un sourire contrit. La seule saucisse qu'il restait dans ses fontes avait fini dans l'estomac de Bombur- et ce dernier avait chu au sol après avoir cassé un énième meuble sous les rires profonds de ses compagnons. Ils fumaient tous de la pipe maintenant et la fumée les entourait de toutes parts comme un voile protecteur. Bofur mit la sienne dans sa bouche et en tira une large quantité. Il devait bien s'avouer que l'air calme de la cité elfique avait un petit quelque chose d'apaisant.

-Mais, Erestor, puisque je vous dis que je ne vais pas les embêter !, fit soudain une voix assez forte pour sortir les Nains de leur fumage de pipe. Ils se redressèrent et se regardèrent avec surprise. La voix mélodieuse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un Elfe.

-« Les », vous croyez que c'est nous ?, demanda innocemment Ori. Ses frères se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Dwalïn grogna un assentiment. Gloïn haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il se fichait bien ce que ce faisait les deux Elfes. Oïn n'avait pas changé d'expression. Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ou alors il ne pensait pas que la question méritait une réponse. Bofur sourit d'une manière douce tandis que Fili et Kili abordaient un sourire narquois et de mauvais augures.

-Qu'avez-vous prévus, les p'tits gars ?, leur murmura-t-il. Il ne put pas entendre leur réponse car Bifur approcha le légume qu'il faisait cuire trop près de lui et lui brûla la main. S'ensuivit la chute de sa pipe, des cris indignés et ce qui ressemblait à des excuses en Khûzdul. Pendant ce laps de temps, les deux neveux de Thorïn s'étaient mis en embuscade de chaque côté de la porte menant à leur petit coin. Dwalïn fronça les sourcils à leur encontre puis il rappela le repas et décida de se taire. Les Elfes n'avaient pas qu'à leur faire manger des légumes s'ils ne voulaient pas subir les farces des frères en conséquence. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne déclenchent pas un incident trop grave.

Il se retrouva à prier Mahal pour cela.

-Je sens du feu, refit soudain la voix, beaucoup plus proche que les Nains ne le pensaient. Une autre voix, plus posée, s'éleva :

-Ils doivent fumer et vous sentez la fumée.

-Et le feu aussi, Erestor. Fumée et feu n'ont pas la même odeur.

-Si vous le dites, Glorfindel.

Un soupir se fit entendre et des ricanements secouèrent les Nains. Qui que fut ce Glorfindel, il avait l'air d'exaspérer l'autre Elfe. Dwalïn fronça les sourcils. Qui que ce fut ? Le nom de Glorfindel lui disait quelque chose. Et celui d'Erestor aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Où avait-il entendu le nom de ces deux Elfes alors qu'il s'en fichait éperdument ? Il se rappela soudain la conversation entre son frère et Gandalf. Balïn avait demandé le nom des Elfes importants de la vallée - pour ne pas froisser sans le savoir une personne important avait-il dit - et le magicien lui avait répondu le nom de quelques Elfes.

Dont ces deux-là.

-Fili. Kili, commença le vieux guerrier en se relevant. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Déjà, l'Elfe s'avançait dans l'embrassure de la porte et les deux frères se jetaient sur lui. Dwalïn grimaça. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir expliquer à son frère et à son chef que Fili et Kili avaient attaqué, certes pour faire une blague, deux des Elfes les plus importants d'Imladris ? Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il le pensait, ou que les frères les avaient prévues. L'Elfe ne se fit pas renverser par les deux boulets de catapultes qui déboulèrent sur lui.

Non.

Tout au contraire.

Il réagit si vite que Dwalïn ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que quand l'action fut finie et que les autres Nains, qui n'avaient pas suivi la scène dès le départ, ne saisirent toute l'action qu'à son dénouement.

Kili était arrivé le premier sur l'Elfe et avait été saisi à bras le corps avant de se faire éjecter sur son frère. Les deux Nains étaient retombés au sol dans un bruit mat et n'avaient pu se relever que déjà l'Elfe était devant eux.

-Les Nains, dit-il dans un souffle stupéfait tout en relâchant la garde de son épée. Les Nains firent de même avec leurs armes et l'Elfe leur adressa un air désolé.

-J'ai tendance à agir par instinct quand je suis attaqué, expliqua-t-il, bien qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé, avant d'aider les deux frères à se remettre debout. Kili le vit en premier.

-Un poulet !

Les Nains furent debout en un quart de seconde-enfin, trois quarts pour Bombur. L'autre Elfe venait en effet d'arriver avec un plat où trônait un magnifique poulet bien doré. Mais l'Elfe n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

-Vous avez failli le lancer par terre ou même sur ma personne, Glorfindel, dit-il d'une voix trop calme pour être rassurante. Les Nains reculèrent à distance raisonnable. Certes, le poulet avait l'air très appétissant mais cet Elfe aux cheveux de jais avait, lui, l'air très dangereux.

-Ah ! Erestor ! Mais vous l'avez rattrapé !, s'exclama l'Elfe blond avec un rire qui sonnait légèrement faux. Il reprit le poulet et s'avança vers le demi-cercle qu'avaient formé les Nains.

-De la viande vous dit-elle ?, s'enquit-il avec un immense sourire. Le repas était un peu léger, non ?

Dwalïn grommela le premier et les autres le suivirent. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient faire confiance à cet Elfe tout souriant. Il avait quand même maîtrisé Kili et Fili en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ils étaient de jeunes guerriers mais ils étaient assez bons pour ne pas se faire battre à plates coutures comme cela par n'importe qui. Ce Glorfindel était un bon guerrier. Même un excellent guerrier.

-Allez ! Prenez donc place !, reprit ce dernier en s'asseyant par terre avant d'y tirer son compagnon qui semblait pourtant vouloir rester debout. Il lui fit savoir en termes assez secs mais Glorfindel garda son immense sourire enjoué.

-Déridez-vous, Erestor ! Vous faites peur à nos invités.

-Je vois surtout de nos invités ont brisés des meubles de plusieurs siècles et en ont fait un feu avec, dit l'Elfe aux cheveux noirs d'une voix claire et réprobatrice. Les Nains eurent la bonté de paraître désolé. Même s'ils ne l'étaient pas du tout.

Kili s'avança le premier vers eux, aussitôt suivi par son frère. Il s'assit à la droite de Glorfindel qui se mit à découper le poulet.

-Votre nom me dit quelque chose, dit le jeune Nain, une ride de réflexion apparaissant sur son front. Son frère fronça les sourcils à cette mention. Ne l'avait-il pas entendu lui aussi ? Quant à Dwalïn, il était plus que surpris. Lui-même n'avait connaissance de ce nom que dans la journée et il l'avait déjà pratiquement oublié.

-Ah vraiment ?, réagit Glorfindel d'une voix douce et son regard se fit à la fois légèrement amusé et mélancolique. Il n'en parla pas d'avantage et réitéra son invitation aux Nains qui finir par venir s'asseoir par petits groupes au fur et à mesure. Ori fut le dernier à oser s'approcher. Ses frères remarquèrent sa timidité et Dori lui demanda à voix basse ce qui lui arrivait. Mais le cadet l'ignora. Il s'adressa à Glorfindel d'une petite voix :

-Seriez-vous le Tueur de Balrog ?

Cela eut pour effet de cesser toute activité autour du feu de camp. La plupart des Nains avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Oïn demanda à son frère de répéter la question du jeune Nain, trop basse pour qu'il l'ait entendu. Erestor avait un visage impassible et Glorfindel était lui-même très surpris.

-Mais oui !, s'écria soudain Kili en tapant du poing dans sa main d'un air victorieux, C'est _là _que je l'ai entendu ce nom !

-Là où ?, lui demanda Dwalïn, se doutant que c'était aussi de cette façon qu'Ori et, à voir sa tête, que Fili avaient entendus le nom de l'Elfe. Ce dernier se tourna vers Kili.

-Oui, où donc avez-vous entendu parler de moi ? Je ne pensais pas être connu chez les Nains.

-Vous êtes vraiment le Tueur de Balrog ?, demanda le jeune Nain en ignorant la question. Glorfindel hocha la tête. Le Deux-fois né ? Glorfindel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Kili siffla d'admiration. Cet Elfe était une vraie légende vivante.

-Où c'est _là_ ?, lui redemanda Dwalïn, s'énervant légèrement. Ce fut pourtant Fili qui répondit, son frère étant trop occupé à se faire à l'idée que l'Elfe à ses côtés était déjà mort une fois.

-Aux Ered Luin. Un voyageur qui s'était arrêté à Fondcombe racontait l'histoire de Glorfindel, le Tueur de Balrog, le Deux-fois né, qu'il disait avoir vu à la vallée. Je pensais qu'il enjolivait l'histoire.

Les Nains haussèrent tous un sourcil, sauf Bifur, trop occupé à continuer de cuire son légume.

-Et vous êtes déjà mort ? Pour de bon ?, s'enquit Nori, malgré un coup de coude de Dori dans les côtes. On sentait son fort scepticisme dans sa voix. Glorfindel eut un doux sourire mais ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi rieurs.

-Oui, dit-il sans s'appesantir sur le sujet, Je suis déjà mort.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les Nains et les deux Elfes. Fili décida qu'ils devaient changer de conversation.

-Comment nous avez-vous arrêté aussi facilement ?, demanda-t-il, réveillant son frère du même coup. Kili posa un regard très curieux sur l'ancien Elfe qui rit de bon cœur avant de s'expliquer :

-Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de fois où les fils d'Elrond m'ont fait le coup !

-Les fils d'Elrond ?, répéta Kili mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus amples informations que deux voix au ton taquin retentissaient dans leurs dos :

-De quoi parlez-vous, Glorfindel ?

-On était très sage. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, et Elladan non plus.

L'assemblée de Nains et d'Elfes reportèrent leur attention sur les deux Elfes qui venaient d'arriver. Les Nains furent surpris par leur apparence identique et ils devinèrent sans peine avoir affaire aux fils d'Elrond évoqués quelques instants plus tôt.

-Elladan.

-Et Elrohir.

-Pour vous servir, se présentèrent-ils en s'inclina dans le même mouvement gracieux. Les Nains ne surent plus qui était qui à peine les salutations finies. Les jumeaux s'installèrent dans le cercle sans demander plus d'autorisation et plus d'un Nain se prit à se demander pourquoi, par Mahal, devaient-ils passer la soirée avec des Elfes ?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, maugréa Glorfindel en agitant un doigt devant leurs nez mais ils restèrent avec leur sourire innocent sans se démonter devant la remontrance de leur ainé. Glorfindel reporta alors son attention sur le poulet et ne vit pas le léger pouffement que cacha Erestor avec sa main. Et pour cause. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le plat.

Vide.

-Mon poulet ?!, s'écria l'Elfe d'un air tout à fait stupéfait. Il ne restait vraiment rien de la bonne viande. Les Nains regardèrent ailleurs quand il leva son visage surpris vers eux. Glorfindel soupira. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à son poulet. Avec onze Nains dans les parages, il aurait dû deviner qu'il n'en resterait rien s'il ne prenait pas vite un morceau. Et dire que lui aussi s'était contenté de salades et d'œufs !

Les jumeaux rirent ouvertement de son air désespéré et plus d'un Nain ricana. Mais Glorfindel n'en prit pas ombrage et la soirée se poursuivit gaiement entre histoires racontées, anecdotes amusantes et quelques notes de musique.

* * *

_Bonus_

Le jour de leur départ, Thorïn trouva sa troupe de bien bonne humeur malgré le séjour passé chez les Elfes et le repas de légumes. Il regarda Balïn, en quête d'une réponse, mais le vieux Nain était tout aussi surpris que son chef. Thorïn décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et demanda :

-Qu'avez-vous tous ?

-Le poulet était très bon, lui répondirent plusieurs des Nains, dont Dwalïn qui affichait un air content. Balïn et Thorïn haussèrent chacun un sourcil étonné.

-Quel poulet ?, maugréa le roi en exil. Il n'en avait vu aucun au repas. Bilbon avait l'air tout aussi perdu que lui. La magie des Elfes aurait-elle fait perdre la tête à sa troupe ?

-Le poulet que nous a amené le seigneur Glorfindel, l'informa Ori, le perdant d'avantage. Par Mahal, de quoi parlaient-ils tous ?

-Le seigneur Glo…quoi ?

-Glorfindel, le reprit Kili avant de poursuivre sur le ton de l'évidence : Le Tueur de Balrog et le Deux-fois né.

-Le tueur de quoi ? Le deux-fois quoi ?, s'embrouilla Thorïn qui n'y comprenait décidemment plus rien. Il jeta un regard à Balïn mais le vieux Nain était tout aussi perdu. Bilbon sourit. Lui n'avait pas l'air perdu. Ses prochaines paroles confirmèrent ce fait.

-Le seigneur Glorfindel est un Elfe des Premiers Âges. J'ai entendu parler de lui dans des livres. Il a tué une sorte de démon mais est mort en le faisant. Il aurait été ensuite ressuscité.

Thorïn lui jeta un air incrédule. Il croyait vraiment à cette histoire ? Ils y croyaient _tous _? Fili n'arrangea rien à son trouble en ajoutant :

-Et les fils d'Elrond sont de bonnes compagnies. Même si je ne saurais pas dire qui est Elladan et qui est Elrohir.

Kili hocha la tête et entreprit de relater une nouvelle fois une anecdote des plus amusantes sur l'enfance des jumeaux que Glorfindel avait laissée échapper la veille. Les frères rirent et d'autres Nains les suivirent. Thorïn posa un regard totalement perdu sur Balïn et le vieux Nain soupira avant de dire en tapotant l'épaule de son roi :

-Je crois qu'ils sont perdus pour nous aujourd'hui. Laissons quelques jours passer et tout reviendra à la normale.

Thorïn hocha la tête, montrant son accord sur cette remarque. Il espérait toutefois qu'ils s'en remettent vite. Très vite.

La magie des Elfes était vraiment puissante et étrange.

* * *

Alors, vos commentaires?


End file.
